Lt. Bud Hellar
Lt. Bud Hellar is a mercenary hirable from A.I.M.. Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "A member in good standing, Bud Hellar craves the affection of management and is a bootlicker from way back. If you want to know what your team thinks of you, Bud’s your man. As a loyal defender of the “big guy,” he has spent years fighting for the freedom of corporate logos." - Jagged Alliance, A.I.M. Dossier "Lieutenant Bud Hellar has held a series of jobs since leaving A.I.M., from working as Rush Limbaugh's personal bodyguard to parking cars at the pentagon. His departure from the organization was amicable, and he shall be remembered for his steadfast dedication and loyalty. Recent reports have him working as a security consultant for the tobacco lobby. While entirely within character, this information has not been verified." - Jagged Alliance 2, Alumni Gallery Relationships Likes *Capt. Bob Adams Is Liked by *Capt. Bob Adams Dislikes *Dr. Mitch Shudlem Is Disliked by *Jack "Postie" Durham Additional information *Snitch *A perfect brownnoser, and a decent shot *If Bud and Postie are in the same team, Postie may kill him before a mission, giving a warning to the player beforehand. Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"Sure I'll go! If there's anything you need or anything I can do for you, you just let me know!" - On hire'' Deadly Games *''"I'll go! If there's anything you need or anything I can do for you, you just let me know!" - On hire'' *''"I've got a military background, a list of references, a complete library of modern combat tactics, and I'll stir your coffee if you ask me." - On call'' *''"Did you hear about Lynx and Buzz? Well... Keep it a secret, but I hear church bells in the distance..." - On call'' *''"I can see something" - Spotted item'' *''"I've been spotted!" - Spotted enemy'' *''"I've made contact... Haven't been spotted!" - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"Better keep my eyes open." - Near miss'' *''"It's about time!" - remark on enemy killed'' *''"We've eliminated that platoon!" - All enemies killed'' *''"We're at the midpoint of the mission, sir! We still have to get this into friendly territory." - Holding mission objective'' *''"Mission successful" - Mission Complete'' *''"Excellent command, sir!" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"I'd like to have a better position" - Requested impossible shot'' *''I can feel it in the air. It's going to blow wide-open any minute - After a few turn without action'' *''"Consider it taken care of..." - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"Once again" - Asked to repeat'' *''"Thanks! The itch was driving me nuts!" - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Hey... I'm a married man!" - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Make a decision. It's Mitch Shudlem or me, but this unit ain't big enough for both of us!" - After spending a day with Mitch'' *''"Anyone naïve enough to have Mitch Shudlem on their team doesn't deserve me!" - Hiring attempt while Mitch is hired'' *''"With pleasure! That gasbag, Shudlem, should have stuck to delivering babies!" - Ordered to shoot Mitch'' *''"Bob went off the handle after you fired him! We're pretty tight, and I don't think he'd take too kindly to finding out that I had taken an assignment with you." - Hiring attempt after firing Bob unfairly'' *''"I don't feel good about this... Bob's a good friend and a war hero to boot!" - Ordered to shoot Bob'' *''"Bob wants me to leave with him... Why did you have to go and fire him like that" - Quitting because you fired Bob unfairly'' *''"I was hoping for a little more... Bob and I are really close, and I'd really like to be able to justify accepting your offer." - Bribe attempt'' *''"It would take a lot more than that, and obviously that isn't going to happen!" - Bribe refused'' *''"I've already told you, I don't want to get on Bob's bad side" - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"Okay... I just hope Bob understands" - Bribe accepted'' *''"This is what I get! After all the things I was willing to do for you! You're just going to toss me away like I was disposable?" - Fired before allowed to participate in a mission'' *''"I'm not interested. I've already worked for you, and it didn't take long for you to fire me." - Hiring attempt after being fired unfairly'' Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Alumni